Laços
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Mesmo universo de FUTURE e INEVITÁVEL. Um esperado casamento. Laços que se criam e se renovam.


Ryoma olhou-se no espelho e ajeitou o nó da gravata azul-clara que usava. O terno negro, de corte impecável havia sido escolhido por Sakuno especialmente para aquela noite.

Mas, mesmo assim, ele ainda se sentia estranho com aquelas roupas e respirou fundo, antes de passar a mão pelo cabelo e dirigir-se a uma das salas, abrindo e fechando a porta atrás de si, silenciosamente.

Em frente ao espelho, cuidadosamente arrumando o cabelo longo e vermelho no véu branco decorado com mínimas flores, ele permaneceu observando a jovem por alguns segundos, até que ela o notou pelo reflexo e sorriu, virando-se.

- Não deveria estar aqui.

- Eu prefiro ficar aqui com você. Muitas pessoas lá fora.

Ela sorriu novamente, levantando-se da cadeira. Seu vestido, branco, corte reto, com uma discreta cauda e finas alças, o corpete com os mesmos detalhes do véu.

- Então... o que acha?

- Ainda não acredito que estamos fazendo isso. – ele aproximou-se e tocou uma mecha do cabelo ruivo. – Parece que ontem você ainda usava sua farda do colegial.

- Bom, temos que crescer um dia, não? – as mãos delicadas tocaram a lapela, ajeitando a pequena flor.

- É verdade. – a feição familiar ainda mais bela com o passar dos anos fez com que seu coração se sentisse apertado na iminência do que iria acontecer. – Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

- Claro que sim! – respondeu, com sinceridade. – Depois de tanto tempo, acha que ainda tenho alguma duvida?

- Eu sei que não, mas... é difícil para mim. – admitiu, sentindo-se envergonhado. - Entrar com você naquela igreja, na frente de todas aquelas pessoas.

- E eu me sinto extremamente feliz que você seja a pessoa que vai estar ao meu lado. – ela o abraçou, apoiando o rosto em seu peito e sentindo os braços ao redor de si, em um misto de amor e segurança. – Obrigada. Não só por hoje. Mas por tudo.

Ele beijou sua testa e apertou o abraço sem perceber.

- Não precisa agradecer.

No outro lado do corredor, mais um par se preparava para a cerimônia. Eiji ajudou o rapaz moreno e mais alto que ele a colocar o casaco de seu terno, já com os olhos úmidos.

- Não fique assim. – ele sorriu, os olhos verde-escuros fitando-o com carinho. – Durante meses você ficou falando tão alegremente sobre o casamento e agora parece que está em um velório.

- Como você quer que eu me sinta? Casamento é uma coisa muito séria! E as coisas sempre mudam! E eu nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria para nós! – as lágrimas já caiam abundantes pelo seu rosto.

- Nada vai mudar. – ele entregou um lenço para o ruivo e colocou uma das mãos em seu cabelo, com um carinho. – Como poderia? Só se eu fosse muito ingrato para deixar que algo desse errado. Tive os melhores professores. Nada é mais importante do que a pessoa que amamos.

Eiji colocou as duas mãos no rosto masculino e o fitou, os olhos azuis preenchidos de carinho:

- Eu amo você.

- Também amo você.

Neste momento, Momoshiro adentrou na sala, com um grande sorriso, também extremamente bem vestido para a ocasião:

- Ei, está na hora! A menos que você queira fugir com a noiva!

- Já estamos indo! Meu pai já chegou?

- Ah, ele me ligou há alguns minutos! Já estava saindo do trabalho. – Eiji lembrou-se do recado e olhou para o relógio mais uma vez. – Tomara que ele não se atrase muito!

- Calma, calma, tudo vai dar certo.

Ryoma estava sentado, observando ela terminar de arrumar-se quando a adolescente alta adentrou no cômodo. Os cabelos pretos, em um corte reto e curto emoldurado o rosto de traços bem feitos, os olhos vermelhos como chamas, usando um vestido tomara-que-caia azul claro, aproximou-se deles, com um leve sorriso:

- Já está na hora. Todos já estão esperando por você.

E pela primeira vez ele percebeu uma pitada de nervosismo ao fitar os olhos dourados no espelho, antes que ela entrelaçasse o braço no seu, com um sorriso.

- É agora!

- Desculpe o atraso, desculpe! – o senhor elegante adentrou no salão anterior à igreja, apressadamente.

- Pai! – o rapaz virou-se, feliz, ao mesmo tempo em que uma pequena ruga formava-se na testa do ruivo.

- Oishi! Você quer me matar do coração? Pensei que não conseguiria chegar a tempo!

- Peguei um engarrafamento saindo do hospital. Mas é claro que não iria perder o casamento do nosso filho. Nem que eu deixasse o carro e viesse correndo a pé! – ele abraçou o rapaz, os traços tão parecidos com o dele, a não ser os cabelos negros mais compridos, mas com um sorriso tão aberto e sincero quanto o de seu outro pai. – Shinichirou, eu estou muito, muito feliz por você. – colocando as duas mãos no rosto do rapaz, sentiu os olhos marejados ao fitá-lo.

- Obrigado, pai! – respondeu com um sorriso, até que Eiji tocasse seu braço, chamando sua atenção.

- Bom, vamos? A noiva já estará aqui a qualquer momento!

Eiji e Oishi deram os braços para o filho antes que a porta da igreja se abrisse e os três começassem a caminhar em direção ao altar.

Um misto de sensações alcançou Ryoma enquanto seus passos o levavam ao final daquele tapete vermelho. Ele lembrou-se da primeira vez em que a pegou em seus braços, as primeiras noites de choro e sono profundos, embaladas por ele. O primeiro passo, a primeira palavra e quando o mundo dela começou a se tornar maior que Sakuno e ele, dividindo-a com as outras crianças, com a escola, com as aulas de dança em que ela sempre se saiu tão bem, com os colegas da faculdade de arquitetura, até que naquele momento, inevitavelmente, estaria entregando sua filha para o homem que ela havia escolhido.

O fato do futuro marido ser o filho de Oishi e Eiji tornava as coisas menos complicadas, afinal a amizade de anos entre as duas famílias as tornaram ainda mais próximas, então, dificilmente ficariam sem se ver. Shinichirou era 3 anos mais novo, 3 longos anos em que Sakuno, ele e os demais amigos tentavam dar apoio e esperança desde que haviam desistido de adotar uma criança por causa do preconceito nos meios legais e haviam começando a tentar procedimentos de paternidade biológica. Então, o garotinho de grandes olhos verdes estava entre eles, tornando-se um dos amigos de brincadeiras de sua filha e Takeo Momoshiro.

Mesmo os 6 anos afastados de Tokyo para concluir a faculdade de Medicina nos Estados Unidos não foram o suficiente para que o romance que havia começado ainda no colegial fosse esquecido e por várias vezes viu Harumi pelos cantos, apaixonada e com o coração prestes a se partir pela distância, aplacada pelas visitas inesperadas e nas vésperas comemorativas. Ele se lembrava com clareza do olhar determinado e corajoso do jovem ao pedir permissão para casar-se com sua filha mais velha e como Eiji o ameaçava de estar roubando seu único filho. Os preparativos para o casamento duraram vários meses, que agora pareciam ter se passado em um instante.

Diante do noivo, enquanto dava mais um beijo no rosto de Harumi, antes de afastar-se dela para dar inicio a cerimônia, o coração de Ryoma não se sentia tranqüilo.

Mas, ao ver Sakuno sorrindo para ele e estendendo-lhe discretamente a mão, antes de sussurrar um "Está tudo bem. Olhe o quanto ela está feliz.", enquanto se sentavam, ele finalmente compreendeu que nada estava mudando entre ele e sua filha. Quando os últimos votos da cerimônia foram ditos e Shinichirou a abraçou com cuidado e devoção para o primeiro beijo como marido e esposa, teve certeza de que nenhum laço havia se quebrado, Harumi apenas estava estendendo seu amor.

Na recepção, após o corte do bolo, Sakuno pediu licença e levantou-se da mesa. Vários haviam sido os elogios à beleza da mãe da noiva, que usava um vestido escuro e o cabelo preso. Enquanto se arrumava para a cerimônia, também não podia acreditar que já era mãe de uma jovem de 23 anos. Em seu rosto apenas finas linhas de expressão que facilmente passavam imperceptíveis com uma leve maquiagem. E mesmo quando, com o passar dos anos, ela perguntava se precisaria se submeter à rotina de cremes antiidade ou qualquer outro tratamento cosmético, Ryoma acariciava seu rosto, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, repetindo que não havia imperfeições ali.

Ela atravessou o salão, cumprimentando alguns convidados enquanto procurava por ele. Havia sumido silenciosamente sem que ela percebesse. Claramente a festa e todas aquelas pessoas eram uma provação para sua natureza sempre sossegada. Tinha total certeza de que Echizen não estaria ali se não fosse pela filha. Mas, diante do olhar distante com que fitava a jovem, ela sabia que aquele momento não estava sendo tranqüilo para ele.

Ela o encontrou sentado no jardim além do salão da recepção, tomando preguiçosamente um copo de refrigerante, que deixou de lado ao vê-la se aproximar. As mãos de Sakuno tocaram os cabelos negros, acariciando os poucos fios grisalhos, única pista de seus 46 anos.

O olhar sério e dourado havia capturado seu coração diversas vezes no passar dos anos, mas sempre com intensidade. A mesma cor dourada que ele passara para a filha dos dois, que agora estava sendo abraçada fortemente por um Eiji em prantos, exigindo netos imediatamente.

- Senti sua falta.

- Hm. – ele segurou suas mãos e com um gesto fez com que se sentasse ao seu lado.

- Você está mais calado do que costume.

- Não há muito o dizer em uma situação como essa. E Takeo pronunciou palavras bem sábias e apropriadas no brinde.

Suavemente as luzes do salão diminuíram chamando a atenção dos dois, e puderam ouvir a voz de uma das amigas da filha, convidando Harumi e Shinichirou para a sua primeira dança como um casal.

Sakuno beijou a pequena preocupação que se formou no rosto dele, com carinho.

- O que há entre vocês nunca irá mudar. Você sabe disso, não?

- Hm. Mas, o que me preocupa é que, daqui a algum tempo, iremos passar por isso novamente.

Sakuno sorriu ao vê-lo falar da filha mais nova. Apoiando o rosto no ombro dele, observou Sayuri que como os outros, estava ao redor da pista, observando a irmã oferecer a mão graciosamente para o noivo, enquanto a música, lenta e romântica, começava a tocar.

Ela lembrou-se de como todos ficaram impressionados com a semelhança de Harumi com o pai ao voltarem para o Japão. Mas, quando os amigos e familiares viram o bebê dar um sorriso e alegremente oferecer os bracinhos, pedindo o colo de Oishi, a fizeram ter certeza absoluta que havia muito dela ali.

O mesmo não ocorreu com a filha mais nova, nascida seis anos depois. Sayuri possuía o mesmo porte físico da mãe e irmã e havia herdado seus belos olhos rubros, mas o cabelo negro e brilhante, assim como os traços e a personalidade introspectiva era inteiramente de Ryoma. Ela por várias vezes apenas os observava, contente, conversando ou brincando carinhosamente um com o outro com o mesmo semblante sério.

Era uma surpresa para muitos o quanto Echizen era um pai dedicado e amoroso. Nanjirouh, por muitas vezes, provocava-o, dizendo não entender como alguém com cara de tão poucos amigos podia ter feito menininhas tão lindas e ser tão conectado a elas. Mas, Sakuno sabia. Ela nunca teve duvidas que ele sempre ofereceria a elas todo o amor que podia, ao seu jeito, e agradecia todos os dias pela família que eles haviam construído juntos. Compreendo o zelo e, preocupação do pai de suas filhas, sorriu, querendo tranqüilizá-lo:

- Ela só tem 17 anos. Além do mais, ela é sua filha, o rapaz que irá conquistá-la terá que ser sábio o bastante para ver toda a doçura por trás desse olhar.

O sorriso dela se desfez brevemente, quando Ryoma acariciou seu rosto, fitando seus olhos seriamente:

- Obrigado.

- Pelo quê?

- Por nossas filhas. Por nossa vida.– as palavras se tornaram pesadas em seu peito, diante da seriedade delas. – Por tudo que me tornei ao seu lado.

Ela sorriu, o coração preenchido por aquelas palavras amorosas e poucas e o beijou, apaixonadamente, antes de abraçá-lo.

Naquela noite de primavera, banhada pelo luar cálido, os dois permaneceram em silêncio, observando a filha abraçada ao marido, enquanto a certeza de uma nova felicidade se espalhava entre eles.


End file.
